


I'm going with you

by EmberRose1434



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRose1434/pseuds/EmberRose1434
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the scene in s3 ep7 when Scott leaves to go save Deaton. What if Lydia went with him how would that change things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving Deaton

**Author's Note:**

> I did quote somethings from the show, that text belongs to the teen wolf writers, the rest is mine.

A/N: I’m reposting this story after revising it, I’m currently working on the last chapter right now and I hope anyone continuing with this story till the end enjoys it as well as the new readers enjoy and leave reviews and suggestions for future stories if you have them. J Have a lovely time in my teen wolf world. ~Ember Rose

 

CHAPTER  1

“Go I can save Deaton myself.”

“What, hey, Scott what about us?”

“Cora can’t get there fast enough without you. Go we can save both of them.”

“Scott wait I’m going with you.”  Lydia called racing after Scott. “Lydia what are you doing go with Stiles and Cora.” “We don’t have time to discuss this I’m going with you, come on.” “Fine.” Scott said as Lydia got on the bike behind him.

“Oh my god Scott is he breathing.” Lydia whispers as they get inside the vault.  “Yes but barely, can you call an ambulance while I get him down?”  “Yeah sure I’ll be right back I left my phone in my purse out with your bike.” Lydia calls as she turns to leave.  

With Lydia gone Scott turns his attention back to his boss, he begins to run over only to be thrown back. When he gets up he looks down and sees a ring of mountain ash, getting back up Scott slowly walks toward the ash. Reaching out his hands till they hit the barrier, then he begins to push. As he’s trying to push through the barrier, he feels a surge of power out of nowhere and he thinks he’s going to be able to break through, but then he is thrown back. He turns to go get Lydia before it’s too late but freezes when he sees Stiles’ dad, Lydia behind him with an apologetic look. It’s then that Lydia sees the mountain ash and runs forward to break the seal, yelling at Scott “Scott come on hurry I can’t get him down.” Scott, ripping his attention away from the stunned Sheriff ran forward once more, this time not being stopped by the mountain ash.

“Scott later you have a lot of explaining to do.” The Sheriff says to Scott as he leaves to call an ambulance, which Lydia explains she was unable to do because she was trying to distract the Sheriff from going inside. “He heard you growling Scott, I didn’t know what to do.” Lydia says.  “It’s okay Lydia you did great.” Scott tells her honestly before turning to Deaton.  “How are you holding up?” “I’ll be fine, but Scott your eyes were red, bright red. “  “How is that possible?” “It’s rare something that doesn’t happen within a hundred years, but every once in a while a beta can become an alpha without having to steal or take that power. They call it a true alpha, it’s one who rises purely on strength of character, by virtue, by sheer force of will.” Scott looked at Deaton stunned but didn’t say anything as the Sheriff came back.

“The ambulance will be here soon just hang on.”  Lydia nods in acknowledgement as she reaches out and takes Scott’s hand trying to bring him out of his stunned state. “I’m going to wait for the paramedics so they know where to go, you two stay here with Deaton.” The sheriff says before leaving once more.

“Scott, Scott, look at me what’s wrong?” Lydia asks Scott turning her full attention back to him. “I’ll tell you later.” Scott replies voice sounding dull.

Later after the paramedics leave with Deaton and Scott promises the Sheriff he will explain everything tomorrow he gets on his bike Lydia behind him and heads for her house.  When they get there, Lydia and Scott check their phones and find out that Boyd is dead. That’s the last straw for Scott, he collapses to the ground folded into himself. “Scott come on inside, you can stay here tonight.” Lydia says reaching down and touching Scott’s shoulder lightly. Scott lifts his head and looks at her brokenly, and then he nods as he stands up following her inside. 

They get to Lydia’s room, getting ready to sleep, Scott insists on taking the floor even when Lydia says they can share the bed she doesn’t care.  As they’re lying there on her bed -of course Lydia won that argument- she turns and says.  “Scott what were you thinking earlier when Deaton told you about the true alpha, you looked terrified at the idea.” Scott continues staring at the celling as he answers. “I don’t want to be an alpha Lydia, I can’t be like them.” “What do you mean, ‘be like them’?” “I mean all the alphas, even Derek, are all ‘kill now ask questions later’ ‘killing solves everything’, I don’t want to kill people to solve all my problems.”  “Scott just because all the alphas you’ve known are like that doesn’t mean you have to be.” Lydia replied taking his hand once more this time rubbing soothing circles on his hand. “But I have no example on how to be a good alpha, I don’t even have a pack.”   “But you do have a pack Scott, you have Stiles, Allison, Isaac, they would be a part of your pack in an instant in fact I think their loyalties are already changing, and me, Scott I’ll always be a part of your pack.”

“Thanks Lyd.” Scott says finally looking at her. Their eyes locked and Scott felt himself leaning closer, he pressed his lips softly to Lydia’s smiling a little when he felt her kiss back. The kiss stayed soft and when they pulled apart they were both smiling slightly. “I’ve wanted to do that for weeks.” Scott said, his smile growing impossibly larger as Lydia moved closer and laid her head on his chest as she said quietly “me too.”


	2. Time to tell the Sheriff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the second chapter hope you like it. :) This chapter was beta'd by the awesome ihadaneel on tumblr.

CHAPTER 2

    Scott woke that morning with a light pressure on his chest, startled he bolted upright, jolting Lydia awake. He looked around then down at Lydia, who was looking at him with a slightly irritated expression. “Sorry I forgot where I was.” Scott says rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I guess I’ll forgive you this once.” Lydia replies kissing him quickly before getting up. “So about last night” Scott begins before Lydia cuts him off. “I meant what I said about wanting that for weeks, if you didn’t mean it that’s fine we can pretend it never happened.”

“No. I meant what I said, gah this is so weird. Lydia would you like to go on a date with me?” Scott looked at Lydia giving her puppy dog eyes. “Of course, you don’t have to give me the eyes.” She giggled she had never felt so carefree around anyone before, but Scott always had that way about him, making everyone feel carefree with no effort. “But for now you need to go home get changed and talk to Stiles’ dad, he saw you half transformed Scott you’re going to have to tell him everything.” Lydia says as she walks to her closet. “I know, so I’ll see you later today maybe? We need to decide how to tell Stiles and Allison about us.” “Yes you’re right I suppose, we can meet at your house or mine and figure things out. Although I don’t think they’ll be to upset.” Lydia says smiling slyly. “I hope you’re right.” “I’m always right, now get going you have a lot to talk about with the Sheriff.”

When he got off his bike at Stiles’ house he was surprised to see Stiles just getting out of his jeep. “Hey man, are you just getting home now?” “Yeah I wanted to help Derek and Cora clean up the loft, I was worried about leaving them alone too long. They’re both taking things pretty hard. I’m actually going over there again later so they don’t sulk too much it’s not good for them.” “That’s good, hey umm we need to talk real quick before we go inside.” Scott said looking guiltily at his best friend. “Sure, what’s this about?”

“Well you dad kind of knows about werewolves now.”  “He what” Stiles yells. “He knows about werewolves now, I didn’t even know he was there until it was too late.” “Slow down, I think I need the whole story. Okay look my dad’s not home just yet, why don’t we go inside and explain this because I am so freaking confused as to why you were even wolfed out while saving Deaton.”

Once they got inside they sat on the couch as Scott began to tell Stiles what happened. “So we got there to get Deaton, when we got inside he was barely breathing, so Lydia went outside to get her phone and I was supposed to get Deaton down. Well we didn’t realize that there was a mountain ash barrier around Deaton. Lydia was already gone so I tried to get through the mountain ash, Lydia said I growled, that’s why Lydia couldn’t stall your dad. I didn’t even realize I was half transformed until I saw your dad’s face. I’m really sorry Stiles I didn’t know he was even there, I know you didn’t want him to find out.” “Wow.” Was all Stiles said for a while, Scott sat nervously looking at his best friend. “Wow” Stiles says again, “I mean yeah I didn’t want my dad to find out, but maybe this will be a good thing. It’s not your fault Scott.” Stiles finishes, looking at his best friend. “I guess, I’m more worried about telling Derek that your dad knows about everything now.” “Oh the sourwolf can deal with it.” “Your dad’s almost home he just turned the corner on this street.” Scott says beginning to fidget which is usually more Stiles thing but Scott is terrified right now, he really doesn’t want the Sheriff to shoot him he knows he’s probably over thinking things and that being shot with a regular bullet won’t kill him unless it hits his heart, and even then he’s not sure that might heal too. ‘Stop rambling’ Scott tells himself as he hears the Sheriff open the front door.

“I should have known that you were mixed up in this too” The Sheriff said as he ran his hand over his face, when he saw his son sitting there with Scott. “Is the whole group you hang out with involved in this?” “Umm yes” Stiles answer sounding more like a question. “Okay I think I need some coffee then I want a full explanation for what has been going on the past..” He trails off not knowing how long this has been going on. “A year, dad” “..a year” Stiles’ dad echo’s before walking into the kitchen. “Well this is going to be so much fun.” Stiles says, to Scott he sounds like he kind of means it. “Stiles please, this is in no way going to be fun.” Scott growls at him. “Yo Scotty calm down don’t go a furry on me now, not yet anyway.”

“Ok boys I want the whole truth no more lies, now Scott, what exactly are you? I know you’re not human.” The sheriff shakes his head before continuing. “Even saying that sounds impossible, I’m not sure what I saw but I know it wasn’t entirely human.”  “I’m a werewolf” Scott says trailing off after that not knowing what else to say. “Okay, who all is a werewolf? Stiles are you a werewolf?”  Stiles father says calmly, shocking both Scott and Stiles. “Umm no, I’m not. But um how are you taking this so well,” Stiles questions, shifting in his seat his hands fidgeting. “I’m trying to do what your mother would do, she was always so open minded.” There was an awkward moment of silence before the Sheriff repeats his question. Stiles jabs Scott with his elbow signaling that he wanted Scott to answer this. “There’s, Isaac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore, as well as Derek, Cora and Peter Hale and myself.  Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd were part of the pack as well.” “What do you mean were?” “They were uh killed.” Scott says wanting to lie but knowing he has to tell the truth. “Killed? Why were the police never contacted?” “Because the police still think they ran away.” “But they didn’t?” The Sheriff asks sounding confused. “No, why don’t we explain from the beginning.” Stiles says, looking to Scott for the ok to start. When Scott nodded Stiles begins to tell his dad what had been going on the past year.

“Ok let me get this straight, Scott was bit by Peter who was the alpha at the time, but he is no longer an alpha?” The Sheriff clarifies when Stiles is done. “Right because he was killed and then Lydia brought him back, he’s our zombie wolf.” Stiles adds, some of his usual humor in to lighter things up a little. “Derek Hale, Peter’s nephew is now the alpha, he turned Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. But Jackson turned into a kanima and tried to kill everyone, before Peter and Derek killed him and he came back as a werewolf.” “Correct.” Stiles says, motioning for his dad to continue. “And now there’s a pack of alphas that are after Derek and his pack, and they’re the ones that killed Erica and Boyd. And on top of that there’s something called the Darach that’s ritually sacrificing people for some unknown reason.” “Yeah pretty crazy huh?” Stiles says, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh and the Argents are werewolf hunters.” Scott adds. “Okay, this is a lot to take in so I’m going to go think this over. Why don’t you guys go do, whatever, but I hope you know that I’m going to be involved in helping you guys from now on.” The Sheriff says as he gets up and heads to his room.

“Well that went better than expected.” Scott says as he too gets up. “Well I’m gonna head home and get some lunch, we can let Derek know tomorrow that your dad knows or you can tell him tonight.” “We’ll wait till tomorrow unless Derek knows something’s up, I’m too tired to deal with the sourwolf yet.” Stiles says, yawning. “Ok later dude.” ‘Well that went pretty good now time to figure things out with Lydia, this is going to be a long day’ Scott thought as he got on his bake and headed for Lydia’s instead of home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback would be great, also you can leave any prompts you might have for me here http://alpha-daniel-scarfman.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Well here it is, the last chapter I hope you enjoy it. If you enjoy my writing I’m working on starting a Teen Wolf one shot series in the near future. Reviews are much appreciated. ~Ember Rose

 

   They decided to break the news to Stiles and Allison together; they sat on Scott’s couch before making their calls. As they wait Scott’s panic begins to rise, “how could I let this happen I betrayed my best friend, I’m dating my ex’s best friend. I’m a terrible friend.” Scott rants mostly to himself, Lydia stares at him not believing that, this, of all things is what makes Scott lose it. “Scott, no, you stop this right now you will not blame yourself for this; it is no one’s fault. We can’t control how we feel. Now calm down and breathe or you’re going to lose it and ruin your mother’s furniture.” Lydia adds the end bit in true Lydia fashion.

 “You’re right, as usual. I’m sorry.” He breathes deeply, once, twice, a third time before relaxing and placing his hands on Lydia’s face, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “Thank you.” He murmurs. “Anytime.” Lydia says softly just as there’s a knock at the door and Stiles’ voice, “hey Scotty, we’re coming in no need to get the claws out, we’re friendly.” Stiles laughs, but when Scott doesn’t laugh he knows something’s up. “What’s wrong did something happen to Deaton?” “No, no, it’s nothing like that, why don’t you two join us and sit down.” Scott replies wringing his hands trying to sit still. Lydia lays her hand over his, making them still. Allison’s eyes widen with understanding as she and Stiles sit down.

“Do you just want me to tell them?” Lydia questions, and Scott, who has calmed down a little but still not comfortable telling them, nods, refusing to look at Stiles or Allison,. “We wanted to tell you before anyone else,” Lydia begins, her nerves starting to rise. “We don’t want this to hurt either of you, it just kind of happened. Actually no, that’s a lie it has been slowly building for a while now. And I should stop rambling, so I’ll just say it, Scott and I are dating.” Lydia finishes looking directly at Allison while Scott finally looks up to see Stiles’ reaction.

“Did you think we were going to be mad?” Stiles says laughing. “Well yeah,” well yeah Scott mumbles. “You’ve had a huge crush on Lydia for as long as I can remember.” “And Scott is your ex,” Lydia adds still looking at Allison. “Well I can only speak for myself, but I’m happy for you. I’m on the way to being a taken man anyway.” Stiles replies, puffing out his chest. “And I’ve kind of been seeing someone as well; we’ve just been so busy I haven’t had the time to tell you.” Allison says, a small smile lighting up her face.

“What, who? And I’m talking to both of you.” Scott exclaims. Lydia just smiles, she was almost certain who both of them were with. Poor Scott was going to have a heart attack when he found out. Lydia grabbed his hand for support. “it’s uh it’s Cora, we’ve been getting to know each other and she’s pretty great. “I wow I don’t know what to say. Are you sure we can trust her?” “Yes Scott, when have I ever trusted the wrong people?” Stiles defends both himself and Cora. “Ok, ok, sorry, it’s just weird you’ve had the biggest crush on Lydia for ages.” Scott replies still not being able to grasp what’s happening. “I’ve been over that crush for a while now Scott.” Stiles says, once again laughing. “I’m curious about Ally here though, who are you dating?” Stiles continues, both he and Scott turning to look at her.

“Ok, don’t freak out too much,” she begins giving Scott a pointed look, he nods and she continues. “I’ve been seeing Derek, it’s nothing serious and it’s new but I can’t help it.” She trails off worried about Scott’s reaction. Scott sits still as a statue; this was it he was going to die from shock. Allison and Derek who hated each other are now together? He voices his thoughts, he’s not mad, just once again confused. “Yeah it’s new and we fight a lot but he’s genuinely a nice guy.” “I’m so happy for you!” Lydia squeals lunging for Allison and giving her a hug, Allison hugs back laughing. “We should absolutely have a sleepover tonight to catch up on each other’s lives.” Lydia continued her face leaving no room for argument.

And that, Scott decided, was the end of that. He sat back with Stiles and just smiled at the girls that were such a huge part of his life, and he knew things would be ok in the end.

 

A/N Yes I know this chapter is pretty short but I like how this ended. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ~Ember Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be awesome! :) If you have any prompts you can go to my tumblr http://www.tumblr.com/blog/alpha-daniel-scarfman and inbox me your ideas, and I ship almost everything so don't be shy ;)


End file.
